The Nature of the Beast
by Tessabe
Summary: Sometimes a Failed Assassin has to stumble onto a New Direction in Life. Now Completed
1. Default Chapter

The World this is set in belongs to Mercedes Lackey, also a few of the Characters, but the story is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nature of the beast

Ch 1 On the Road

Lysander reined in his horse and cast his mind ahead. He had the feeling he wasn't alone. He had learned from a young age to listen to his feelings; even before he left home for his apprenticeship with the guild, his brothers and cousins could never sneak up on him.

Since he had left the Empire he had honed these abilities further. Failed assassins usually didn't live long, the guild made sure of that. Only his father's blood , the love of his master and the chaos left over from the mage storms had given him the chance to escape. But it was his own abilities that had kept him alive thus far.

He stiffened slightly as he felt minds ahead, he could also feel those creeping to the side, ready to enclose him. Bandits he thought to himself. He only counted ten. Not enough to harm someone as well trained as he was.

He decided to use their own trap against them. He sat his horse silent and waiting as they continued to circle his position. He felt their uneasy thoughts at his lack of movement.

Finally the rustle of brush was joined by the sound of sticks breaking as the bandits rushed the road where he waited. He had already decided not to kill. He wasn't familiar with the laws of Hardorn and it was better to avoid trouble if he could.

He would have let these fools in peace if they had held off their attack, it seemed stupid to him for the bandits to attack a lone and well-armed horseman. The rewards wouldn't be worth the trouble.

Then he had no more time to think any thoughts other than those of the fight. When the first two of the bandits reached him he swung his horse around, knocking them to the ground.

He jumped to the ground and sent his horse galloping down the road. He knew he could call him back after the fight was over. And he was too well trained to be caught by any other than his master.

Then he drew his two short swords and knocked the men with the flat of his blades as they struggled to get up. This time they stayed where they lay. He fell into the dance, laying about him with the flat of his blades. In a surprisingly short time all ten of the bandits lay on and around the roadway, out cold.

Before they could awaken he disarmed them and stacked their arms in a pile to one side, then he piled them all together where he could keep an eye on them until they awoke.

If he was to be inconvenienced he might as well use his circumstances to his advantage. They owed him at least some information about these lands.He called his horse back and waited.

It was some time before the first of the men began to stir. Lysander was chewing on some of his travel bread when one of the men groaned and turned over.

The man opened his eyes and stared blankly at him. It was the sight of the bread he held that grabbed the man's attention and brought awareness to his eyes. He licked his lips and stared hungrily at the bread.

On impulse, he tossed the bread to the man lying on the road. He grabbed it quickly, eating as fast as he could.

Lysander was taken aback. But now as he thought about it, the men in the heap at his feet were rather thin.

Maybe this would be easier than he had thought. Food for information, and while he had the upper hand if they felt kindly towards him they might not pass on information about him to anyone else.

Luckily he had always been good with languages and those trained in the guild were taught many, being that you never know where they might send you.

He even knew Valdemarian and Rethwellen. When he thought about it, he was glad, the farther he went from the Empire the safer he would be. An Assassin with a conscience was a dangerous thing, and he had completed his training showing great promise.

He had only failed the final test, refusing to kill his target. An innocent child. It didn't matter to his masters who the target was; to refuse to obey his orders and to think too much made him a dangerous liability, the order went out for his death. If it hadn't been his first assignment and he had been a full guildmember it might have been different.

The man finished his bread and some of the others had begun to stir. Some sat up holding their heads and groaning. Others just lay where they were watching him with fear and hunger in their eyes.

The man he had given his bread sat up and looked around him, he saw the pile of arms and the rest of the men. "You didn't kill any of us"he said flatly.

"No, there was no need" he replied. "Besides you have something I want"

The man shook his head "we have nothing"

Lysander smiled "you have information, this near the Valdemarian border you must know what to expect there. I'll even trade for it. Food for what lies ahead".

The other men looked eager but the first man who appeared to be their leader looked suspicious.

"You can't be carrying enough food for all of us" he said.

"No, but I know how to get it"Lysander replied.

"Do we have a deal" He kept his mind open, looking for deception from the men. But there was none. It appeared that he had knocked the fight from them and the chance of a meal was not something they would turn down.


	2. Chapter 2 Newhaven

Chapter 2 Newhaven

Lysander ducked another branch as his horse walked the trail through the woods. He looked at the men ahead of him and glanced back at the ones on the trail behind.

Normally he would never let himself be surrounded like this , but he had felt the goodwill of the bandits. He had agreed to come with them to their camp where he would teach them how to get the food they desperately needed.

"How far are we from the camp" He asked quietly of the man directly ahead of him.

"Another candlemark, perhaps two" he replied.

Some time passed as Lysander thought about what he would do to help the bandits, occasionally he would stop them and point out a plant he knew was edible and they would gather it.

He made sure they didn't take it all at one time and showed them how to mark the place so they could come back later when it had a chance to grow back. He shook his head wondering how these men who lived here didn't know these things.

Eventually Lysander had to dismount so that they could load the extra food on his horse, he also took up a load himself. After a time a it began to mist.

Lysander put his hood up,he hoped it didn't turn into a true rain. Even with the food the men ate as they walked there was a large haul by the time they broke through the trees into the clearing the bandits had made their camp in.

Gabrael the leader of the group said "Behold Newhaven".

Another man muttered "home away from home".

Lysander looked in disbelief at the children running towards and around the returning group.

The women hung back when they saw him with the men. They looked at him with distrust. The commotion brought a man from one of the buildings near the center of the clearing. Though he was large, his clothing hung on his frame.

He frowned as the group approached. "We take no ransoms , it is too dangerous. Why did you bring a stranger here" he asked. Lysander shrugged his hood down and looked at the man.

At his words the women came closer, one coming to the man's side. A child came up staring at Lysander. He looked like the man who seemed in charge.

The woman hugged him to her as he nodded and looked at his father. "that's him" he said.

Lysander didn't like the sound of this, no one should have ever heard of him here.

"I'm mayor Kedrick and this is my wife Redda and my youngest Raver" Lysander's confusion must have shown because Kedrick said" Raver's got the sight, he saw you coming a week ago". "He said you'd help us".

"Sight "? "What's that"Lysander asked.

"Forsight, it's a form of mind magic" The mayor said.

Lysander wasn't going to argue with that. He knew that most people in the empire didn't believe in mindmagic. He probably wouldn't have either if he didn't have mindspeach.

When he first began to hear voices he thought he was going crazy, but soon he realized that they were coming from those around him. He thought of the advantages at once and was quick to look up any information he could find.

Luckily some of his mage training was useful in helping him handle the gift. His shields for one thing was something he was grateful for.

The mayor's voice brought him out of his musings.

"After Ancar killed his father Raver saw what was going to happen, if we hadn't known of his gift he wouldn't have been able to get us to leave our homes" the mayor looked grim "We left just in time"

Redda nodded"His men came looking for Carra, we also had word he was taking all able bodied men" she shuddered as she remembered that time. "But you must be tired, come we will find a place for you until the hut we have started for you is finished".

"I'll take care of your horse" Raver said. Lysander nodded and gave his horse the signal to let the boy take him. He followed the mayor and his wife to their hut.


	3. Chapter 3 Inn too Deep

Ch 3 Inn too Deep

The mayor began to tell him about the people of Newhaven as they made their way beyond the nearest buildings. He learned about Lorimal the Baker, who depaired of ever getting decent ovens in the wilderness. The widow Meirin who watched the children while their parents did errands.

The mayor's children Raver, who he had met. Carra, the one who Ancar had tried to take. And the oldest Gherin, who was out on patrol with another group.

"Why are you telling me these things" he asked.

The mayor looked at him and said "You need to know those you are helping".

"One thing though, I have never known Ravel to be wrong, but he thought you were a Herald".

"Herald"? Lysander thought for a minute until he remembered about Valdemar's Heralds. "You mean the group of white rider's from the next country, Valdemar I believe it's called"he asked.

The mayor nodded and Lysander shook his head. "I've never been to that land".

"Then where did you come from" the mayor asked him.

"The empire actually, from almost the other end of it" he answered.

"Like Tremane" the mayor exclaimed.

"Not exactly, he comes from another part" he said.

He saw the mayors alarm and hurried to reassure him "don't worry we're not together". "I know that Tremane wouldn't welcome me, He'd probably think I was sent to spy on him".

Lysander wasn't about to tell the mayor and his people about his training, he'd rather they thought him a spy. People had the wrong idea about assassins, they assumed that everyone was in danger. But guild assassins prided themselves on limiting the kill to the target.

Not that he was actually an assassin he thought to himself. Soon they passed the last of the other huts and came to a part of the clearing that was freshly made. A hugh (at least for this village) building filled most of the new space.

Lysander shook his head" Are you opening an inn now" he asked in surprise.

"No" the mayor said "this is for you".

"What use would I have for so much space" Lysander asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, you will need it before too long" the mayor grinned at the look on his face.

He looked up as a young woman came around the corner. She caught his attention immediately. There was something about her that appealed to him, it wasn't her beauty.

He had seen beautiful women before when he had visited the court in the seasons before he had been taken by his master. As his father's son he would have been a good match and they had always been willing to make his aquantence.

No, there was an innocence about her that the ladies at court had never had. Her golden copper hair had come loose from her braid and she was brushing it from her eyes as she came up to the mayor and himself. "Is this the man Raver told us about"she asked. "Yes" said the mayor.

Her green eyes flashed as she looked him over. Once again Lysander was aware of an undercurrent between the two, something unsaid that everyone but he knew. For someone of his training and his experience in the court of the wolf throne that was an uncomfortable thought.


	4. Chapter 4 A Hill of Ants

Ch. 4 A hill of ants

Tremane sat on his throne bored with the afternoon audience. This wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Now that the throne had been finished he didn't even have the dubious excitement of wondering when the make shift throne he had been using would fall apart.

At one time his men had a running bet going about when it would happen.

As he shifted in his seat, Tremane wished there was something a little more exciting to deal with than the minor squabbles of his new couriers.

He laughed to himself. Just last year he would have given his left arm for the peace he had been grumbling about.

He glanced over at the ambassadors from Valdemar, they had been very helpful in setting up his court.

He sighed in regret once again as he thought of the past. He wished that he could undo what he had done in ignorance. He knew that he would never be fully welcomed by any of the alliance.

Sure they welcomed Hardorn into the alliance but he had alienated almost every leader of the allies when he had sent his assassin. It was only recently that he had felt any warmth at all in the messages sent from his allies.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he heard a shout from the entrance of the throne room.

His majordomo brought a man before him. At first the noble who had been giving him the latest complaints glared at the interruption but as soon as he got a good look at the man, he backed away.

His head was bandaged and he leaned heavily on the arm of his escort. The smell of smoke hung faintly in the air.

"Bandits" he said "they attacked our caravan". He slumped and the majordomo gestured for someone to bring him something to drink. He sputtered as the strong drink revived him.

"That's the third attack this month" one of the nobles shouted "we have to do something about it" another said.

"We've tried" his captain said "It's like they have magic, they always seem to know where we are. They always manage to avoid the traps we set for them" He grimaced "the few bandits we've been able to catch say that there's a new group, one that's well organized". "They haven't been able to tell us where they are though" he said.

Elspeth and her partner looked at each other. Tremane caught the look "Is there something I should know" he asked quietly enough that the men busy arguing didn't hear. They looked at each other again, then Elspeth shrugged and said "It looks like Foresight.

In Valdemar a person with that gift would probably have been chosen to be a Herald or he would have been neutralized by the Herald's with foresight".

Tremane frowned he still was uncomfortable with the concept of mindmagic though he had seen enough evidence the last two years to convince him it was real.

The courtiers quieted down as they realized that Tremane was speaking to the Alliance ambassadors. "Is there anything that we can do about the bandits if they have someone who has foresight" he asked Elspeth.

She sat for a moment thinking before she replied "Valdemar might be able to send some heralds with the gift, I would have to ask the queen". "When would you know" asked Tremane.

"Maybe a day or two, for something this important I can have Gwena ask Rolan. He can pass the request on" "But" she added "It would take any Herald sent at least a week to come".

"Please ask" Tremane said to her "Consider this a formal request". He nodded to his captain of guards "In the meantime continue to hunt these outlaws, who knows they may not actually have anyone with the gift".

His man saluted and went to pass on his orders. Tremane ended this session of court early and Elspeth and her partner Darkwind went to their rooms.

:Gwena, did you listen in on this session of court ?: Elspeth walked over to the nearest chair and sat as she waited for her reply. :Yes, I've already talked to Rolan and he said that he passed the message on to Caryo, now all we can do is wait for the answer: Elspeth nodded and relaxed, it was out her hands.

That evening Raver ran into his father's house breathless. It took a minute for him to catch his breath long enough to say anything.

The mayor looked worried at his state but waited to hear what he had to say. "They're coming, the Herald's I saw will be coming soon".

Lysander sat up, his eyes intent on Raver. "What did you see" he asked. "I can't see much more now, it's clouded from the other's. I just know they are coming soon".

Lysander frowned, he had come in the last two weeks to respect Raver's talent. "We have to stop raiding now".

"How will we eat"asked one of the young men lounging on chairs nearby. "I had meant to phase it out gradually as I was able to teach more of you how to live off the land, but now we don't have a choice.

They will be able to trap you with Raver's talent stopped". The mayor nodded "I never liked this raiding, it was not as bad when it was Ancar's men. But he is gone now and we have been going after those who don't deserve it".


	5. Chapter 5 All the King's Men

Ch 5 All the King's men

:Elspeth: Elspeth rolled over and bumped into Darkwind. :Wake up:

"I'm awake, what is it"?

:I've heard from Rolan, they're sending three heralds with foresight.

They should be at the border in two days: "Two days, That's faster than we thought".

:They all got visions and met together to wait for their orders:.

"I'm glad that the spell connecting the Herald's to the heartstone held up through the mage storms"

:It is convenient : Gwena thought to her chosen.

"Well, I'm sure Tremain doesn't want to wait for this information". Elspeth sighed as she shook Darkwind's shoulder to wake him, if she had to get up he might as well also.

Lysander rubbed his eyes and looked at the map in the great room of his new house. Gherin the mayors oldest son and some from all of the raiding parties sat around the table as well.

"Are you sure the river curves that way" he asked the young man who had been giving him the lastest report.

"Yes, the bank rises into a wide cliff above the river, that's why no one crosses there" he said.

"Are the trees large up on the cliff" Lysander asked him.

"Yup, both sides"

Lysander grinned "We can make a kind of bridge I've seen in the Empire". "It's made from rope and boards, the best thing about it besides the ease of making it, is that it's easy to destroy if an enemy finds it".

"Rope bridges" a man from the back asked "How can rope hold a man".

"Very well, The ones I remember were even used by traders with their wagons and horses. Though we don't need to build one that big"Lysander said.

The man looked unsure but he didn't say anything. Over the last couple of weeks Lysander had brought many new ideas and so far they had all worked fine. Even the new wall around the village was made using one of his ideas.

The fact that Raver had seen that they were in danger helped him get his projects through without too much protest. It also helped that everyone was eating now.

Lysander was distracted from his plans as he felt the presence of Carra. He knew she was there before he turned. She had taken to lurking in the background during the many planning sessions Lysander had organized in recent weeks.

Gherin turned to look as he did. He smirked as he caught sight of his sister. He knew what Raver's vision of her future had been and had been there for Carra's reaction to it. It was highly entertaining to see her mooning after the newcomer now.

He liked Lysander and he thought he would be good for his sister. She darted a quick glare at her brother before walking towards the group. She ignored her brother as she turned to Lysander.

"The northern scouts sent word that a group of men are heading in this general direction".

"How big, and are they more of Tremain's soldiers" Lysander asked.

"About 15, and I doubt that they belong to Tremain, Jadrick said they look more like bandits".

Lysander thought for a moment. "It could be a trap, Tremain's men haven't shown that much cunning, but I don't want to take a chance".

"Gabe send more men out to the scouts and warn them to look for trouble, I'll check out this group and see what they want".

He turned to Gherin "Want to come, this could be interesting". Gherin nodded and grinned following Lysander as the group broke up, he signaled his men to follow as they made way to their horses.

Lysander hoped this was another bandit group hoping to join. As much trouble as some of the men could be, he knew he was going to need as much manpower as possible before he confronted Tremain.

He knew the only way to protect these people was through a position of power. He had to be a big enough thorn in Tremain's side to be impossible to ignore but not enough of a threat to have to be crushed.

The meeting with the new group was almost anticlimactic. The bandit group was almost pathetically eager to join forces with him.

As a precaution he scanned their minds. He stiffened slightly as he came to one of the men, a spy for Tremain. He chuckled to himself, this could be useful. He needed a way to get Tremain's attention.

"Gherin" he said quietly. "We can't let these men know where Newhaven is, we'll have to take them to the southern camp".

"Why" he asked.

"One of them works for Tremain". Gherin's eyes widened, he knew about Lysander's gift.

"Which one" he growled.

Lysander grabbed his arm before he could turn towards the new group "We need him, but don't let him know, we know he's a spy" Lysander said quickly. "It'll work better if he thinks he's reporting things he's found on his own".

"Why would you want Tremain to know anything about us" Gherin asked.

"We're too big for him to ignore, I'd make an educated guess that the reason his men have been searching the countryside reciently is that he's already looking for us in particular"

Lysander sighed and went on. "It's only a matter of time before he finds Newhaven. "We need to control how and when it happens"

Gherin looked worried. "Don't worry I have a plan" Lysander said.


	6. Chapter 6 Too Late to Run

Ch 6 Too Late to Run

Lysander worked his men hard over the next few weeks, he wanted to get all his protections and traps in place before Tremain found them and he knew that time was running short.

Because they were no longer raiding none of the traps Tremane set for them caught any of his people, though he was managing to clear out many of the smaller bandit groups.

That was something Lysander didn't mind at all. They were as dangerous to his people as they were to the average Hardornan.

By now he had all the new recruits he could handle. Gabe was keeping an eye on the spy, they were keeping him too buzy to cause any real trouble.

Lysander had the version of his name the men had taken to calling him leaked to the spy. He wanted Tremane to know he had a single person to deal with, but at the same time he didn't want him to know who he was. At least not yet.

He knew there was little chance that Tremane would link Sander With Lord Lysander, though he might figure out he came from the Empire if any of his men recognized some of the "improvements" Lysander's men had been making.

Tremane sat frowning over the latest report about the Bandits. They seemed to have made little headway in stopping the most organized of the groups. He sighed wishing someone as competent as this Sander, couldn't have found a legitimate calling rather than turning to crime.

He could have used someone like that. At least he knew where the bandits were hiding now. Though his spy had said there were rumors of more than one base.

He hoped not, with as many men as was he known to have in the base he knew about, he hated to think how many of the bandit's there were if there were more bases. At least enough for a small army.

Tremane readied his plans to take to the meeting with his allies and army.


	7. Chapter 7 The Parley Plan

Ch. 7 The Parley Plan

The meeting Tremane put together was small, just Elspeth, Darkwind, his man in charge of the group to be sent, the two Herald's sent by Selenay, and himself.

"These bandits are too well organized, I get the feeling that they want something, perhaps to become legitimate" Gadreth Tremane's man mused.

"I would give it to them if that's the case, I could use a capable man like this Sander, it would be a shame to waste any resource if it can be salvaged" Tremane said.

"You would take in a bandit" Herald Maren gasped taken aback.

"Think, this group has gone out of it's way not to harm their prey, and their leader has the strength to stop them from raiding, how else do you think they have escaped our traps so far" Tremane asked.

Darkwind nodded "The fact that they have stopped raiding at all tends to point in that direction as well".

"How can we contact him,if we're not sure of his intension's" Herald Cam asked. He had only been a full Herald for two years and still looked to his friend Marin for advice.

"We need something that he wants, something to make him listen to us, we also need an envoy" Tremane looked up and smiled at the look on the younger Heralds face.

"Don't worry, we're not sending either of the two of you, you're too valuable". Cam flushed and looked down for a second.

"Maybe" Darkwind paused "It's not a bad idea". Tremane looked at him like he had lost his mind. "No, we need to send him someone who he can't ignore" Darkwind added.

"Elspeth nodded "We also need to send someone he wouldn't dare harm, besides you know they have never taken anyone for ransom, they have always let people go after they're done".

"We can't send either of you, two, and we need your friends for their gifts" Tremane started to say.

Elspeth interrupted "We can get by with one Herald with foresight, Marin"?

"Yes" he said.

"Do you think you can act as Messenger for us, we need to talk to Sander". "Well, I am a Herald" he said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8 To Ride a White Horse

Thanks for the input, I'll be more careful in the future about where to put speach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 8 To Ride a White Horse

Raver knocked and opened the door to Lysander's house. "Lysander" he called. "Over here" a muffled voice came from one of the back rooms, the one they had taken to using as an armory.

When Raver came through the door he saw Lysander siting on a bench, a wad of leather straps on his lap and a sour look on his face. Off to the side he saw the tack that he had already separated from the tangled mess.

He smiled as Lysander looked up a rueful smile on his face. "Some people need to be led around by the hand, no matter how often he's been told, Deben still hasn't gotten the idea, that you have to care for your tack".

"He's never had a horse before" Raver said.

Lysander looked up at him again and said "Tell me you have some good news, after today I could use some".

"I had another vision". Lysander started and put the tack he had been working on aside. He leaned towards Raver.

"What is it, This is the first clear one you've had since they brought in those new Heralds, at least I hope it's clear".

"Yes it is, They're sending one of the new Heralds to you, I'm not sure when, but it's important".

"Yes, it would be"Lysander rubbed his hands together and jumped up. "It's what I've been waiting for".

As Raver followed him to the door, he turned to him and said "Get your brother and the others, I need to call a special meeting".

Marin rode his companion down the country lane, dust puffed up at every step Gemina made. :At this rate we won't be white by the time we reach the rebel camp: he grumbled.

Gemina snorted, amused :I doubt they'd care, but if you want to clean up a bit, I can smell some water ahead:.

Grateful he rubbed her neck :I brought the curry combs too, we'll both shine:. They reached the small pond in short time, but things didn't go exactly as planned.

:Marin, there's someone watching us from the trees: She just had time to tell him that when from the brush a group of men in drab clothing appeared.

They looked at each other for a moment across the pond, then one of the men walked forward, the others stayed back watching carefully as he came closer.

Marin got the impression that if he did anything that looked threatening he would be in trouble. He held his hands back from his sides and noticed the other man did so as well.

As he got closer he could see his wary gray eyes, his blond hair was braided back from his face, not unlike how hawkbrother's wore theirs, though there were differences.

He caught the gleam of gold and wondered where the bandit had gotten the ring he wore on his hand, it looked a little rich for Hardorn, he would have thought the pickings were a little too thin for it.

The Bandit saw him looking at the hand, he glanced down himself and the flicker of a grin crossed his face, gone almost too quickly to note.

"Looking for something" the bandit asked quietly, his voice deceptively gentle.

"I'm looking for Sander" Marin said.

"You've found him" the quiet voice answered.

Sander wasn't what he had expected, he had to be a noble of some kind, his speech from what he had heard of it was too cultured too be otherwise. He didn't have the accent of the country.

He didn't move like the other men either, even over the dead leaves he made no sound. He wasn't obvious about it, but to someone trained by Alberich and Kerowin his awareness of his surroundings was easily seen.

Someone had trained him well Merin thought to himself.

While Merin was watching him, Sander sat lightly on a large rock nearby. His men continued to watch from the forest's edge, some fingering their bows, some shifting slightly, hands near their knives.

"How did you know I'd be here" Merin asked nervously watching the waiting men.

Sander cocked his head at him "You should know" he said.

"I knew it, you have someone with foresight" he burst out.

Gemina snorted :Diplomatic: He flushed.

Sander looked at Gemina a slight smile on his lips :That would probably go for you as well:. She backed up and stared, shocked that she had been heard.

"You have more than one trick up your sleeve" Marin said after a few seconds.

Sander nodded "Luckily for you we seem to want the same thing".

Merin nodded, from what he had seen so far, he wasn't surprised that Sander seemed to know what he was here for. He wouldn't have put it past him to have planned for it.

"Tremane wants to meet with you" Marin said.

"Do I have safe passage, no matter what I need to know I'll be safe" Sander said a serious look on his face.

"You have my word, and the word of the Allies, you and any companion you wish to take with you will be unharmed and free to go after the negotiations"

"Good, we're ready to go now" He nodded to his men, some disappeared into the brush, returning with three horses, one of which had a large pack on it's back. One of the men led the horses over to them and the rest disappeared back into the trees.

Merin was a little startled at the speed that Sander had agreed to meet with Tremane. Though, when he thought about it, he guessed the person with forsight had something to do with it.

The other man climbed into his saddle and waited while Sander stopped by his horse. "Would you mind waiting long enough for Gemina and I to get a drink first" Marin asked.

"Go right ahead, we have all the time in the world".

They had been on the road for several candlemarks, making excellent time, when the heard the sound of a horse galloping in their direction down the road. Because of the curve in the road they couldn't see who was coming.

Marin looked at Sander and his companion "Friends of yours" he asked.

"No" Sander said intent on the sound of the newcomer. "None of my men should be anywhere near us". They all moved to the side of the road and waited.

Soon the flash of a riderless white horse rounded the curve and turned straight towards them. It skidded to a halt and with sides heaving for breath looked them all over before turning towards Sander, looking straight into his eyes.

Blue, it's eyes were blue was all he had time to think before he heard in his head :Chosen, you're a hard man to find, my name is Sheyrin:, then all the empty places in his soul filled and he knew he wasn't alone.

He blinked then glanced at his companion's, he gave a strangled laugh at the look of shock on both their faces. Gherin shook it off first, then nodded "Raver's always right, he saw you as a Herald".

"Herald" he asked still dazed himself.

:Well not quite yet chosen, you still need to go to the collegieum:. His companion, he realized with a start.


	9. Chapter 9 Ties that Bind

Ch 9 Ties that Bind

Lysander was still dazed at the end of the day, he kept glancing down at Sheyrin, almost unable to believe what had happened to him earlier.

Even though he had overheard the other companion's comments earlier, he hadn't fully appreciated what a companion was.

He felt her at the back of his mind constantly, welcome, but he didn't know where her loyalties were. He needed to be there for the people of Newhaven.

:My loyalties are with you chosen:

He started then sent back :You were listening in:

:Not really, but you were thinking rather loudly and I could hear an echo down our link: she said to him.

He frowned :I'm not used to keeping thoughts to myself in my own mind, in fact I'm not aware of anyone else with the gift in the Empire, my shields were mostly to keep thoughts out, not in:

:You don't have to shield from me, I can see what you're trying to do and I support you: she sent back.

"Ly, uh Sander, your not leaving us now that you've been chosen" Gherin asked quietly enough so that Marin wouldn't hear.

"Not if I can help it" he said glancing down at Sheyrin's mane.

:No, you're needed to much here: she said.

Lysander sighed and relaxed "Sheyrin says that I won't have to".

"Good we need you" Gherin said with a smile.

:You will have to go to Haven once everything is settled, you need to be trained:

"Haven" he said outloud, confused.

:It's the Capital city of Valdemar: she said amused.

Lysander flushed :Oh right, I remember from my training at..:

he broke off, not sure what to say next.

:I already know about that, you're my chosen and it doesn't matter, you aren't your training or I wouldn't have chosen you:

Lysander smiled feeling the warmth of her love washing down their bond.

"There's an inn up ahead, we can stay there" Marin called back.

They caught up to him and he looked over "Tremane's paying the bill, he really wants to talk to you".

Lysander tensed and Marin saw his reaction "Don't worry, even if he had wished to harm you, now that you've been chosen he wouldn't dare, to do so would be an act of war with Valdemar".

"Do they know about Sheyrin choosing me" Lysander asked.

Marin grinned "No, and I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they do" he chuckled.

"I'm not changing my plans you know, Sheyrin supports me in this" he told the Herald.

"I know, She won't say a word to Gemina, she's asked her, we're both curious about what you plan to do".Marin said ruefully.

"You'll just have to find out with everyone else" Lysander said.

Gherin spoke up "He hasn't even told me his plans, and he's supposed to be my friend" he gave a mock glare at Lysander.

While the three men were talking they entered the town, the inn was ahead on the main street.

In the fading light of the day it was a welcome sight, though well used to camping out in the woods, a warm dry bed was always welcome. :Hay and a warm mash as well: Sheyrin sent.

Lysander grinned :Only the best for you my love, especially when I'm not paying for it:.

She snorted, but he still felt the warmth of her reguard for him.

Once they had supper and made their way to their rooms Lysander relaxed.

He stretched out on his bed and reached out to Sheyrin, he felt her contentment, he closed his eyes and both slipped into a deep sleep, though as always a part of him was on watch. Ready to wake at the first sign of danger.

The next morning Lysander stretched in his bed as he slowly awakened, He had been traveling so much the last few weeks that being in a strange bed wasn't enough to wake him completely.

:Lysander, chosen, are you awake:

He sat up shocked for a moment, before he remembered what had happened yesterday. He rubbed his eyes and sent :Now I am, If you give me a heart attack, you'd be doing Tremane a favor:

:Sorry, I just wanted to tell you, Gemina said that we have to get up now if we want to reach Tremane's court by today:

Lysander groaned, this was something that he wasn't looking forward to, once Tremane recognised him his job would be that much harder.

:You have me now Lysander, Tremane knows enough about companion's that he might be able to overlook your past, besides, you'll have Elspeth and every other Herald on your side: she sent to him.

:But what about when they learn about my past, would they want anything to do with me then:

:If they want me they will: she replied.

Her support warmed a part of him that had always been cold, alone even among his family, perhaps especially among his family.

The manor that Tremane had taken over as his base of operations was small to someone used to the Empire and the Wolf throne, though it probally was impressive enough to the locals.

The response of Tremane's men more than made up for it though. Lysander had to admit, he was impressed. He took in what he could see of the earthworks, buildings and town.

Nice, he thought to himself, he was glad he wasn't planning a campaign against him. He grinned at the tone of his thought and sensed Sheyrin's amusement as well.

Gherin trailed the two of them, holding the reins of his horse and the packhorse as the approached the castle.

Tremane's majordomo stood by the door looking between him and Gherin, confusion plain on his face. As they dismounted Marin spoke to him, he gestured at Lysander "Lord Sander" then he pointed at Gherin "His companion Gherin".

:Companion indeed: Sheyrin added sending him the image of Gherin wearing her tack.

Lysander was hard put to keep a straight face. He turned towards Sheyrin for a moment, running his hand down her mane until he was sure of himself.

When he looked up he could still see confusion on the man's face though, to his credit he signaled to a man waiting to take their horses and Companions.

Lysander felt a moments worry at being separated from Sheyrin.

:I'll still be with you: she said.

Relieved he followed the man, Marin ahead and Gherin at his back.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Day, a New Direction

Ch 10 A New Day, A New Direction

Darkwind and Elspeth were eating lunch when the servant came with the message.

Elspeth open the letter and read while Darkwind continued with his meal, they had been getting a lot of invitations lately from various members of the court, now that they were becoming prosperous enough to worry about position.

Mostly they didn't go to them, but some of the Invitation's were amusing. Elspeth had Darkwind in stitches with her take on some of them.

Darkwind knew something was different when Elspeth looked up suddenly, by her expression, he knew this wasn't another invitation.

"He did it" She said.

"Did what" He waited patently for her to finish.

"Marin found Sander and they are coming here to talk, the Sentry saw Marin and two men, they should be here later this afternoon".

She frowned at the letter again.

"What's the matter" Darkwind asked.

"This can't be right, it says that two of the men are riding companions, One obviously Marin, but two companions" she shook her head.

"Maybe they're confused, most of the people here aren't used to companions, maybe he's riding a white horse, that would make sense if he's coming for parley" Darkwind said.

"Maybe" Elspeth conceded, but she was still frowning as they finished their meal.

Tremane and his court had plenty of time to get ready for their arrival, Elspeth and Darkwind sat in their seats as well waiting to see what was going to happen.

Even though he wasn't one of the ambassadors, Herald Cam was allowed to sit next to Darkwind and Elspeth. He sat on the edge of the chair they had brought on for him, Looking for sight of his friend Marin.

The Majordomo announced them and the three men entered the throne room. The two bandits followed Marin as he crossed the room. They stopped close enough to be heard, but far enough away so that the guards wouldn't get nervous.

One of the men, the taller of the two bandits stepped forward. He had a slight grin on his face as he stared into Tremane's face. He tilted his head to one side and his grin strengthened as Tremane's only reaction was to frown at him.

"I know you, I've seen you somewhere" Tremane said in an abstracted tone.

"You're getting old, Tremane, The memories the first to go".

Temane gave a surprised laugh then leaned forward "You".

"Yes me, still don't remember" he asked.

"Lord Lysander, what are you doing here, you should be back with your father, or.." he stopped in midsentence as he remembered what Lysander had been doing the last few years.

"Do you think they'd really sent an untried" Lysander asked gently. "besides what would be the point of what I've been doing these last few weeks" Lysander added.

"Then why are you here" Tremane asked, watching him intently.

"I couldn't do it, they wanted me to kill a child" he looked away.

"You're still alive" Tremane said.

"Well, you can blame the luck, the magestorms, and my master, in whatever order you want to pick" Lysander answered.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you want, what are you doing running around with bandits" Tremane asked coming to the point.

"Aunt Lyrel always said I'd come to a bad end" he joked. "But seriously, It was by accident, some of them attacked me"

"You let them live" Tremane interrupted.

"Well, I think we established I wasn't cut out to be an assassin"

Gherin started at that and shook his head.

"You didn't tell them" Tremane said looking thoughtfully at the other Bandit.

"It doesn't matter" Gherin spoke up. "we support him".

Lysander looked at Gherin, who looked back with an encouraging smile. He turned back to Tremane "In any case, I've found myself with a dilemma".

"And what is that" Tremane asked. Leaning back on his throne.

"I've acquired a responsibility, there are people who depend on me now, and I find myself an adversary to kin".

"Distant kin" Tremane said softly.

"True, but being kin, you know what I can do" he answered.

"What makes you think I won't send someone to take you out if you become a large enough headache" Tremane asked him.

"Well, aptitude aside, I am trained as an assassin, I would see anyone you sent from a mile away" he said "But there are other, better reason's why that wouldn't be a wise move".

"What reason's" Tremane asked watching him carefully.

"I've been chosen" he said.

"Chosen" Tremane asked, puzzled.

"Yes, just ask your allies what that means" he said nodding in the direction of Elspeth.

Elspeth who had been watching this little slice of Empire politics with fascination, stiffened as she recalled what the letter had said.

Tremane turned to look at her. "If he's been chosen" she said slowly "It would be an act of war with Valdemar to harm him".

:Gwena: she sent quickly :Was he chosen:

:Yes, Sheyrin chose him: she sounded a little disgruntled. :She was always contrary, she would have to choose someone at the worst possible time:

:Maybe the best time: Elspeth thoughtfully added.

:Huh: was her answer.

Elspeth kept her grin off her face, her long training at court coming in handy.

She focused her eyes back on Tremane, he had been waiting impatiently, knowing from past experience that she had been talking to her companion.

"Well" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, he's been chosen by Sheyrin" she said.

He frowned, well that limited his option's, he didn't like dealing with an assassin, kin or no, but now he had no choice.

Lysander stood watching him while he thought this out, a small grin hovering at the side of his mouth, it strengthened as the silence lengthened, he knew that Tremane had no other choice as well, he had to deal with him.

"Fine" Tremane finally growled "What did you have in mind".

"Amnesty, for all involved, they want to join your Kingdom, there are several villages set up now besides Newhaven" he said.

"How many men do you command anyway" Tremane asked.

"More than you want to deal with" Lysander answered, still not giving anything away.

"If I agree to this, who will I be dealing with, who's to be lord" Tremane asked.

Lysander opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Gherin started talking.

"We'll only accept Lysander" Lysander whipped his head around staring at Gherin, mouth still open. "He's to marry Carra the mayor's daughter to seal it" Guerin added.

Lysander stilled, closing his mouth and said softly "Only if she'll have me".

"She'll have you" he said to Lysander.

Dazed he turned back to Tremane. Tremane took one look at his face and laughed "It's good to see someone can still get the best of you". Lysander gave a weak chuckle at that.

"It's settled then, you can come back in two weeks and do the welcoming ceremony, and perhaps have you're wedding at the same time.

Lysander pulled himself together "we can do the ceremony now", he pulled out one of the little caskets of earth that the Lords had been bringing in as they pledged themselves to Tremane.

"Thought of everything have you" Tremane said.

"Not everything" Lysander said ruefully.

The ceremony went smoothly and at the end Lysander was announced as Baron Lysander of Newhaven.

(In case you're wondering I do plan another story, so it doesn't totally end here.)


End file.
